<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonesome by uncouthulhu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756493">Lonesome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncouthulhu/pseuds/uncouthulhu'>uncouthulhu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncouthulhu/pseuds/uncouthulhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Summary: "A short poem about the loneliness felt by everyone."</p><p>Originally posted on FanFiction.net in 2011.</p><p>A.K.A. I wrote this when I was 12.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lonesome;</p><p>Loneliness. Do you feel it? Do you fear it? Do you welcome it back as an old, unforgotten friend?</p><p>Are you one who will turn away others so as not to get hurt? Or do you put your trust in them, despite the risks? Do you feel the need to love? Or do you despise that feeling, and thrust it away?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>